Carlton Ayers
Carlton CeCe Ayers is a central main character on Glee: The Unitards. Carlton first appears as recurring character in the episode Spying, when Carlton and Vocal Adrenaline are performing, and The Unitards spy on them. Later on, Carlton signs a deal with Jesse St. James to secretly allow him to mentor them. Later on, Carlton convinces Poppy Hill to transfer to Carmel High and be a part of Vocal Adrenaline, and she does so, discovering of Jesse's secret mentoring and betraying of The Unitards. In A Win?, Poppy comes clean to everyone, including the Sectionals judges and The Unitards, and the initial first place Sectionals prize ends up going to The Unitards after Vocal Adrenaline is disqualified. Later in the episode, Carlton transfers to Jackson High, along with best friend Poppy. He is now a member of The Unitards. It has also been shown that Carlton has developed a close friendship with Liz. Carlton often struggles with dealing with his sexuality. His mother had troubles accepting Carlton's sexuality and therefore kicked him out of her house. He moved in with Poppy, since he had nowhere else to stay. Later, in the episode Reunited, Mrs. Ayers apologizes to Carlton and comes to the Jackson High concert to see him perform. She is shown to be truly sorry and Carlton accepts her apology, therefore moving back into his own home. Carlton is portrayed by Glee Project season one runner up, Alex Newell. Biography (Season One) Spying Carlton makes his first appearance in this episode as a recurring character. He is the lead performer of Vocal Adrenaline. He is in the Carmel High auditorium, about to perform. He performs "I Love You, I Do" from Dreamgirls. The Unitards are secretly watching and spying on him, and at the end, he catches them. However, they pretend to be students from NYADA, and he believes them. Later, Jesse meets with Carlton and Vocal Adrenaline, and plots a plan with them, for him to secretly mentor them to help them win for Sectionals. Carlton doesn't understand why he would want to do that, but Jesse explains that if he leads Vocal Adrenaline to Nationals and wins, he will become famous, which is what he wants. Carlton doesn't know whether to agree or disagree, so he says that he'll wait and see. Jesse returns afterwards to meet with Carlton and Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse sings "All of Me" in hopes of seducing Carlton with his voice. Carlton gives in and chooses Jesse to secretly help them. Later, Carlton performs "Bounce" by Calvin Harris, with Jesse mentoring, as a possible song selection for Sectionals Songs Season One Solos I love you, i do slushie.png|I Love You, I Do (Spying)|link=I Love You, I Do Bounce slushie.png|Bounce (Spying)|link=Bounce I need this slushie.png|I Need This (A Win?)|link=I Need This Purple rain slushie.png|Purple Rain (A Win?)|link=Purple Rain Duets When you believe slushie.png|When You Believe (With Poppy) (Popularity)|link=When You Believe Hurt slushie.png|Hurt (With Ava) (Forgotten)|link=Hurt Do you hear what i hear slushie.png|Do You Hear What I Hear (With Harmony) (Cut from Christmas Time is Here but used on The Christmas Album)|link=Do You Hear What I Hear Solos (In A Group) Trivia *Carlton states in Spying that he is a junior, however, in season two, he is still a junior. Jordan stated that Carlton first lied about being a junior to impress the fake NYADA students, who were really The Unitards. The second incident where he says he is a junior is to Poppy when trying to convince her to come to Carmel High and join Vocal Adrenaline. Jordan made it clear that Carlton lied then as well, to try and convince Poppy to join, as being the same age and grade as Poppy would possibly make her relate even more. *Is the first member of The Unitards originating from another glee club. *In Spying, an error is that the Carmel High lunch bell goes, but later, Carlton mutters that he's going to be late to his next period. However, it is possible that he simply forgot what period of the day it in fact was. Navigational Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Members of The Unitards Category:Season One Characters Category:Jackson High School Students Category:Previous Carmel High School Students Category:Previous Members of Vocal Adrenaline Category:Season One Regular Characters Category:Season Two Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Previous Regular Characters